Stephanie Rogers
by Lunatic's Lament
Summary: I got bored and I've noticed alot of Tony Stark being the girl and steve the dude. so you know what im sckrewing the logic and flipping it around.TAKE THT FAN GIRLS. dont kill me T-T. yeah starts from the begining of captain America-Avengers. Steph/Howard minor Bucky/Steph major Tony/Steph. T- for language. Photo is her outfit
1. The begining

**This is officially my 2****nd**** story. First avenger 1 though, so proud :3. Ill update if I get aaat least 2 followers or reviews. Anyways enjoy it. I own nothing [yet]**

ƪ(°͡▿▿▿▿▿▿° )͡ƪ **I love this creepy thing so much.  
**

"Stephanie just stop, please, for me" my best friend Bucky begged me from behind his bedroom door which I locked him out of. As I dressed myself in some of his smaller cloths I found deep deep deep in his closet. (SHUT IT I know I'm tiny. Blame the depression)

"That's why I'm doing this in the first place Bucky, I can't have you being an idiot and getting yourself killed while I'm stuck out here all alone" I said as I unlocked the door. He just ran a hand through his hair and helped me cut my hair in a bob.

"I really like that long hair of yours too." he said messing with my new cut.

"Me too but how else am I gonna get in? No normal guy I know has long blond hair" I said fixing my new cut in a somewhat presentable style in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah I know already. Don't you think your gonna get caught. Even I can tell a guy from a girl" Bucky said raising his hands up in the air while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I won't get caught. Your just jealous that I might beat you and get a better rank then you" I said as I tied my shoes.

"Of course I am. But I still don't see why you couldn't just be a nurse like your momma instead of doing all this." Bucky said moving his hand at all of me.

"You know that I would love to be Bucky but, I'd rather die by the enemy then be molested by wounded soldiers. And you know momma never wanted me to follow in her foot steps" She said as she put on her hat and went her way to the door.

"Yeah alright stay safe ok it's dangerous for a lady to be out this late by herself" He joked.

"I'd never sir. But as you see I'm no lady" I said in my fake guy voice.

"Very Funny doll. I forgot how to laugh" I heard Bucky yell as I shut the front door.

**NANANANANANANANNNANABATMANAN ANANANANNANANANANANAN**

"Lot of men dying out there" someone said as they read the paper.

"Yeah, kind of makes you want to rethink this huh?" another man replied.

"Steven Rogers" the man in charge of enrollment called out.

"Nope" said 'man' replied and walked up to the podium. Ready to find out if 'he' was going to be shipped out this time.

He was reading through my files and started to question me.

The balding man (who I will name Mr) in charged looked at when he finished. He took in my short height, skinny arms, girly hands, my long health problems list, and then that I was still wearing my t-shirt. His hand moved forward reaching for the denial stamp.

"Please give me a chance" I begged not really wanna leave my best friend die without me even trying to get in.

"Your liable on your asthma alone. Trust me I'm saving you." the man said stamping my paperwork with the stamp i've grown to hate.

**NANANANANANANANNNANABATMANAN ANANANANNANANANANANAN**

"Stephanie Rogers, for the love of - Come on I promise. He's a good friend he'll be nice" Bucky said as he knocked on my door. I sighed and opened it for him, letting him in.

"Last time you promised me that he turned out to be a fat-head (stupid/foolish person) who was also active duty." (a sexually promiscuous boy) I said shuddering slightly remembering his over exploratious hands. Bucky gave an appreciative whistle at my outfit and gave me a small spin.

"You clean up good Rogers. If you weren't like my sister I would've snatched you up by now"

"As much as I'd like to be barefoot and pregnant in our kitchen. I'd rather date a Stark, and now I'm gone with the wind." (run off with money) I said and hurried to the door with his wallet. It took him a minute to catch me just a foot away from the car. So close.

"Very funny Miss, come on get in." he said as he retrieved his wallet and held the door for me. I gave him a mock bow but before we went in a kind old couple came up to us. The Jones I believe they lived on a floor above us.

"What a lovely couple aren't they Bill?" the old lady said to her husband who nodded as he lit a cigar.

"How long have you sugars rationed?" (going steady) He asked in a voice that made you want to buy him a big teddy bear just because.

Me and Bucky shared an embarrassed glance at each other before quickly looking away. Bucky cleared his throat to speak.  
"Actually we are not dating we are simply friends"

The couple shared a disapproving glance before excusing themselves and left hurriedly. I rubbed my temple as I felt my head ach come back full force.

"Don't worry bout it Steph, times are different. It's ok to have opposite sex friends now a days they're just fuddy duddy." (old fashioned) he said as he started the car. I gave him a smile and looked out the window to the spring Brooklyn night. Wish I brought my sketch book. Would've been a nice scenery to draw.

**NANANANANANANANANANA BATMANNANANANANANANANANANANN ANA**

Gilmore Hodge

If she could describe him in 3 words this is what she'd say.

Rude, Impatient, and a sexual brute

Just like her Hispanic friend Maria Acosta (recently married at 24) taught her in school. No meh gusta. That means I don't like.

He kept laying his hands on her inner thigh no matter how many times she pushed it off, and made very lewd jokes. He was disgusting. Bucky's date instead was eating out of both their hands like a good dumb Dora (stupid female). Gosh this date is a flat tire (disappointing date). At the moment Hodge's arm was draped over my shoulders as I glared holes in Bucky's head.

We walked to the Stark booth and I won't doubt this but Howard sure was a Sheik (man with sex appeal) I know I joked about him with Bucky because of his track record. But now actually looking at him made me feel kind of bad for it. He threw me a wink which made me blush, and Hodge tighten his hold on my frail shoulders. Owww

Once the car flew up I was amazed. That sure was spiffy. I was a tad disappointed that it fell though :(. But I laughed at his joke anyways

I saw an enlistment both and lightly lifted Hodges arm off me. "I'm gonna go powder my nose I'll be right back." he reluctedly let me go and I saw Bucky trailing behind me. Dammn

I pretended not to notice but made my way over anyways. Right in front of it I quickly turned toward him. He stepped back a bit stunned but quickly composed himself.

"What are you doing? I get you a date and your gonna leave like that. How many times are you gonna try Steph? I'm scared that some day they'll find you out and I won't be able to help you." He admitted going a bit puppy eyed on me. Which I responded with a sad smile.

"I know Bucky. But you know I know the dangers. I'm doing this for you, for me, for the whole country. I'm trying to make the most of it before I'm stuck being some guys house wife" I said at I removed my hat giving him sad puppy eyes. I heard him sigh and run a hand along his face. I knew I won.

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back." he said looking at me worriedly and gave me a hug and handed me his brown leather jacket.

"How can I? Your taking all the stupid with you?" I said giving him a smile and put on his jacket, unaware I was being watched by someone else.

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**

While I unbuttoned the first button to the jacket I saw a nurse come in and whisper to the doctor. I saw the doctor shoot me a quick look then told me to stay as he left in a hurry. I looked up at the poster about it being illegal to falsify your enlistment form, I quickly started to pack up when another man came in making me stop my haste

"So… you want to go overseas? -Kill some Nazis?" he asked me looking at his clip board.

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve"

"Steve Rogers" I said in my guy voice shaking his hand as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Where are you from?" I asked confused with his accent.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." he said looking me over. "Before that, Germany" he added. He looked up at my curious face expression. "This troubles you?"

"No"

"Where are you from Ms. Rogers? Hmm?

"Is it New Haven? Or Paramus?"  
"Five exams in five different cities." he asked looking at me with a smile.

"That might not be the right file. And it's Mr." I said in my defense and he waved me off.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries.  
But you didn't answer my question," he said giving me his full attention before repeating his question.

"Do you want to kill some Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" I asked confused.

Erskine looked around before simply saying "Yes"

"I don't want to kill anyone." I admitted. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." I said giving him a stern look.

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war." he said making me said.

"Maybe what we need now is a girl's touch, huh" he said raising my hope and made me smile.

"I can offer you a chance." he said getting up as I quickly started to follow him quickly responding.

"I'll take it"

"Good"

"So where is this girl from… actually?"

"Brooklyn"

He stamped my folder and patted my shoulder. "Congratulations Solider" he said and walked away as I stared in amazement at what just happened.

**HELLOHELLOIFEAKEN****LOVE **

I was the shortest. In our line I was tiny. I was looking around and suddenly.

"Recruits, attention!" a woman's voice ordered making me stand strait.

"Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter" she introduced in a strong British accent. "I supervise all operations in this division."

Then I heard a voice that I learned to loathed to hear make a joke. "What's with the accent Queen Victoria?" getting very few laughs

"Thought I was signing up for the US army" Hodge said as Ms. Carter's face gave no expression as she walked calmly toward him.

"What's you name solider"

"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty" I resisted the urge to glare.

"Step forward Hodge! Put you right foot forward" She ordered with a bit of spit fire.

"Hm. We gonna wrassle." he asked as he did what he was told. "Cause I know a few moves that I'll know you'll like." he suggested before she popped him a good one knocking him to the ground.

"Agent Carter!" another mans voice yelled normally. Well as normal as you can in the army without being mad.

"Colonel Phillips" she said in a bit of shock.

"I can see that your breaking in the candidates. That's good!" he congratulated before laying his eyes on Hodge on the ground.

"Get your ass out of that dirt and stand on that line and stand at attention till someone comes and tells you what to do."

"Yes, sir" he said getting up and sniffed. Ha

"General Patton has said that wars are fought by weapons but they are won by men."

"We are going to win this war because we have the best ...men" he said looking at me before continuing on.

"And because their gonna get better… …much better."

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world." he said as I quickly thought of Dr. Erskine and Stark.

"Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of the week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super solider. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

**SOMTHINGAINTRIGHTWITHTHATBOY ANDIDONTGIVEAFLYINGFUCK**

I really hate boot camp. I don't think Hodge realized that I was his date a week ago. He seemed to forget about me and at the same time make my life a living hell. He stumps me in our training every time since I messed up on the rope wall thing. I personally think is because he's angry at Peggy getting him good in his mouth. But out of everything I really really hate the running we do.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" our tireless Sargent ordered as I was getting a tad left behind.

"Let's go, Let's go! Double time" He ordered. Double time? I couldn't even making it regularly.  
"Come on! Faster, faster!" he rushed us as I resisted the urge to fall and instead pushed my burning limbs a tad further.

"Move, move!"

"Squad, halt!" they all stopped in front of a poll as I slowed my pace to relax a bit as I made my way over their.

"That flag means we're only at the halfway point!" he said pointing at said flag that was at least 15 feet high. I put my hands down as I took deep breaths.

"First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter!" just after he said that all the men ran to the poll like savages.

"If that's all you got the army's in trouble!" just as Hodge started to climb up the pole. "Get up there Hodge. Come on get up there!" the Sargent ordered just as Hodge slipped off.

"Nobody's got that flag in 17  
years!" he said proudly. "Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in!"

"Let's go! Get back into formation!" he ordered just as I got to the pole.

"Rogers! I said, Fall in!" he yelled as I started to undo the pole so that it fell over. I gave him the flag and hoped into the jeep. ready for rest.

**SOMUCHSPACEISLEFTOVERAHHHHHH HHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

I take it back. Running isn't so bad anymore. It's pushups. My arms are gonna break of like twigs on a fall day.

"GRENADE!"

Before I knew it I used my body to cover the Grenade. I was waiting for the pain of getting blown up but nothing. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see all the guys looking at me in shock.

"Is this a test?" I asked as the colonial said nothing but walked away. Only Erskine and Peggy gave me a smile as I sat there confused as hell.

**IHATEYOUSPACESOMUCH_**

Dr. Erskine took my shot and bid me a good day. I was alone in the cabin since Colonel Phillips ordered everyone to sleep in another cabin so nothing happened to me. I almost smiled when Ms. Carter came in with a kind almost relived smile.

"Ah Rogers. Just who I was looking for."

"Ms. Carter" she said her male voice cracking in surprise.

"Enough Ms. Rogers I'm well aware of your secret." Carter said with a smile as I starred at her in surprise.

"How?"

"Earlier today, I noticed that your voice cracked very much like a while ago, and it turned very feminism. Also I can tell when there another woman in my camp." Carter said as I gulped.

"I'm glad actually. I haven't seen another girl in such a long time. And I really need to talk." she said with a grin holding up a glass of wine she brought with a fresh ice cream cone for me. I took the cone with a smile and gestured for her to sit on the bed across from mine. Which she gladly took.

We talked for an hour or so about anything that came to our minds. "… I did it so he wouldn't be alone you know. He's the closest thing I have to family and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him."

Peggy nodded and even shared her story with me. I think honestly she had too many drinks but I listened anyways.

"My father was killed in the first war when I was very young. I was fortunate enough to have my aunt who helped mum to raise me in America. They were both strong headed woman who like to say their idea's. I was very close to doing what your doing but then I saw a young girl who was playing army with a fair amount of boys. She was commanding in a inspirational way I couldn't resist thinking of a way to do the same."

"The same day I met Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark-" she stopped and looked at my faint blush and gave me a secretive smile and continued on with her story.  
"-at a convention. They gave me a chance and in a year I became supervisor of the division."

"That's great Peggy" I congratulated as we both looked at the clock

12:12AM

"I'll see you in the morning Rogers" she said in her formal military and walked out a tad tipsy.  
_

**You like? eh i tried. if you gonna hate get your ass outta here.**


	2. The Change

I put on a tan shirt over my black wife beater and some tan pants. I met Peggy out by a car who nodded at me and we both got in. "What ever you do, don't say a word to anyone until you see Dr. Esrkine" Peggy ordered me as we reached out destination.

"Yes ma'am"

We entered Brooklyn Antiques that Mrs. Jones owned. I looked at Peggy confused as she ignored me and talked to Mrs. Jones who eyes our cloths.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but I always bring my umbrella" Peggy responded as Mrs. Jones lead us to a bookshelf. Before I got to question her they opened showing a whole new room.

We entered a large room where we saw a large metal chamber like thing. All the working stopped as they watched me. I gulped and looked at Peggy who was already walking toward the stairs. So I quickly followed. My mind was blanched as we reached the metal contraption and Dr. Esrkine.

"Good Morning" Erskine greeted shaking my hand. FLASH. It blinded me a tad.

"Please not now" Erskine scolded the photographer/reporter as I gained my vision back.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked knocking me out of my stupor as I took in all the technology.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked us getting our attention and I just nodded dumbly.

"Good. Take of your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Erskine said in a flat tone scaring and surprising me a bit. I looked at Peggy who moved her head in a 'Do it fashion' and I did what was told and handed my cloths to the nurse. I felt naked and kinda cold. I ran my hands up my bare arms never so happy that I was wearing a black wife beater. I climbed into the metal death trap shuddering slightly at the cold metal against my skin.

"Comfortable?" Erskine teased lightly as I let out a unladylike scoff.

"It's a bit big" I laughed a bit and he chuckled. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry" he apologized.

"Next time" I said with a grin.

"Mr. Stark?" He said getting my attention rather quickly as I lifted my head to see. "How are your levels"

"Levels at 100 percent" I heard his voice reply getting closer?

"Good"

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are as ready as we'll ever be." he said walking up to us and looked at me up and down which kind of creeped me out.

"Have we met before?" he asked me

"Agent Carter, don't you think you'd be more comfortable in the booth?" Erskine said catching both of our attention, breaking anything I've could've said.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry." Peggy apologized.

"Yeah? Good, OK." Erskine said as she made her way up the stairs. And he took a microphone from the nurse who took my cloths.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we take not another step toward annihilation, but the first step on the path of peace." he introduced as i was strapped in.

"We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups." The nurse (Who I've named Rita) began to take out blue tubes as he spoke.

"The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change." Rita assigned the tubes to different locations amongst the machine.

"And then, simulate growth, the victim will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Rita cleaned a portion of my arm and gave me a slight painful injection. What that it? Still hurt though.

"That wasn't so bad" I sighed and laid my head back onto the board.

"That was penicillin" Erskine said to me as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Serum infusion beginning in five…

…_Four…_

The metal claps on my arms began to close.

_…Three…_

The ones on my legs tighten as the ones on my chest stabilized. And I was injected almost everywhere with the serum.

_…Two…_

Everyone of them locked. And my casket rose up.

_…One._

The metal doors to my old life were closing up on me.

"Now Mr. Stark"

"Stephanie? Can you hear me?" Dr Erskine's voice was muffled as he asked.

"Its probably to late to go to the bathroom right?" I joked as the container felt a tad stuffy.

"We will proceed" I heard as he walked away and I heard Howard's voice instead.

"That's Ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's forty percent"

It started to burn and get really bright from my end.

"Vital signs are normal. That's fifty percent. Sixty" I started to hold in my yells only slight whimpers got out as it burned me.

"Seventy"

I couldn't hold it in. I began to yell.

"Stephanie! Stephanie" Erskine yelled worriedly but I was too busy screaming. It hurt so much.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Erskine ordered.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" I yelled. I had to be brave. For Bucky. For my dad, hell for America.

"Eighty. Ninety. That's one hundred percent."

"Mr. Stark?!" Erskine asked worried as the doors slowly opened letting the cool air cool my sweating body down. I was too tired to care. I saw Peggy walk up to me with a towel in hand? Was I that sweaty. I looked down. Yes I was but that's probably no why she was bringing it to me. A quickly crossed my arms to cover my new accessories. I also noticed my hair was back long and healthier looking.

"A woman! You used our only batch of the serum on a woman." Some army man called out as Peggy and I glared at him.

"I don't see the problem, dames can do just as much as men" Howard defended.

"I agree with Mr. Stark. It's my serum after all." Erskine said as the Solider walked away.

"How do you feel Stephanie?" he questioned at he tapped the muscles in my arms.

"I feel taller"

"You are taller" Peggy said as i relised something. I grew a good 5 inches. I'm now 5'6 not a bad height.

I just shook Erskine's hand when he was shot. Peggy and I bolted toward the shooter.

* * *

We caught him. And Erskine died. The USO gave me when the comity said that the war wasn't for a woman no matter how strong. The USO made me Captain America.

The suit was a bit tight on me though. It was a long sleeve blue and white shirt, the stomach was red and white striped, it had a low neck line that had a star that was hollow in the middle so that it showing a lot of cleavage in my opinion, it and had red gloves and red high heel boots. I had a blue head band (that I hid mostly under my hair) with an A, and had little wings that popped out on the side. It was a very outgoing outfit. The UFO shows got better at least.

After I saved Bucky he was she'll shocked.

"What happened to my poor innocent girl! She grew into a woman!" he joked himself to tears. As I gave him a hug. Damn he was still taller.

* * *

**Yes i finally** **update im sorry if im late. I hate my teachers who think its hilarious to give me a shit load of work. Anyways how have you guys been? Also do you want me to skip ahead to the Avengers with multiply flashbacks or go through the whole Captain America? I also want to thnk everyone who updated and favorated my story. It's up to you guys.**


	3. awakening

_This fellows capable of making it a brand new game again._

Ugh my head. I open my eyes and see an average hospital room.

_Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets field_

Was it me or was the room a tad unnaturally cold for just a ceiling fan? Why is the city so quiet?

_The Phillies have managed to tie it up four to four. But the Dodgers have three men on._

_Pearson beamed Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor?_

_Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. It gets pass Rizzo. Duroher's gonna wave him in._

Here come the relay but they won't get him. The door opened as a young lady came in. Unaware that I noticed her odd shoe wear?

"Good morning. Or should I say afternoon"

"Where am I." I demanded.

"You're in a recovery room in New York city." she said calmly. Just as I heard a extremely familiar game

_"The Dodgers take the lead, eight to four. Oh-ho Dodgers!_

_Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed._

"Where am I really?" I asked as a flash of surprise flashed on her face but quickly faded to confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." she said with a fake smile.

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know, 'cause I was there." I said as I got up and walked to her. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where am I.?"

"Captain Rogers…" she started as she clicked a button.

"Who are you?!" I demanded as more people I think? Came in dress all odd. I threw them at a the wall. Breaking it. Seeing that my room was all fake. And I took off through the doors. As the lady yelled for me to stop. As I ran into a room full of suits as a voice came out of no where.

"Repeat, all agents code 13" at that all the suits turned to me and ran.

* * *

I bursted out in what looked like an alien-ized Time Square. It was too loud, too bright, and too new. I was surrounded by large black cars? And got my self ready to fight.

"A ease solider!" a commanding voice yelled out. I turned to see a black man with no hair and an eye patched walked up to me.

"Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought we'd break it to you slowly." he said showing no emotion.

"Break what?" I was actually scared to ask.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years." I was lost for words. What happened? Are we still at War? Is Hydra gone? Is anyone from my past still around?

"_Steph, we're still going dancing right? We'll even go to see that new Bambi movie you wanted to see." Howard said. I could here the tears in his voice over the radio_

_"Yeah, but I can't dance. I'll probably step on you."_

_"That's ok. I'll teach you"_

_"Alright, See you a-"_

"Something the matter Cap?" he said knocking me out from my thoughts.

"I'm late for a date" I said as the man raised an eyebrow in disbelief to me.

Everything is too new. The man that I now know is named Fury. Fitting name for the very angry fellow. Don't tell him I said that.

They've been trying to get me to go and help the with their SHIELD organization but I can't. Not yet. But they've been trying to help. They sent an Agent named Black Widow to get me to get new cloths.

She took me to a large shop they call a 'mall' and to Victoria's Secrets. I have never been more disturbed ever. To to the stores defense the undergarments are comfier then the old time ones I owned. I felt really bad for the lady who took my measurements. She seemed very mad. She asked me something about fake? But Natasha shooed her away and bought me more cloths. I hate shopping.

A good thing is somehow SHIELD got me my old apartment that used I shared with Bucky. I got a few of my old possessions that I owned. Bucky's bedroom set & his old baseball cards. I got a few of our couches, my desk, and my old bedroom set. Nick gave me this thin piece of metal called a 'laptop' and another much larger which was the telly. Man it grew flat and wide.

At the moment she was laying in her bed lost in her memories. Then quickly she pushed the blankets off her body, and forced herself to get out of bed.

If Bucky could see her now; he'd be ashamed of her. The stupidly brave kid from Brooklyn who never gave up even when the odds were stacked against her, . He'd tell Stephanie to pull her act together, and keep looking until she found what she was searching for.

I booked a train to New York. I wanted to see Coney Island one more time plus Fury wanted to talk. Also I met someone who was looking to sell their 1940's black Harley Davidson with authentic leather seats and I was gonna get at that.

I got the motorcycle and drove to visit The Museum of Modern Art. Last time I went there was in 1932 on a school field trip. I walked up to a normal looking cafe near the museum. I was in the middle of drawing a very detailed drawing of the buildings above me.

"Waiting for the big guy?" a young girls voices says breaking my concentration on my drawing.

"What?"

"You know Iron Man." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Who's Iron Man? "People eat here just to see him fly by." she said and refilled my coffee.

"Maybe next time" I said as I got my money out. "You can stay no ones waiting for that table." she said as she walked away ignoring my attempt pay. Weird dame.

* * *

I got home on my new bike and headed toward the old time gym 2 blocks away. I convinced the gym owner named Rick to let me rent the place out for the day. I was on my 5th punching bag when I heard the metal doors of the gym close and Nick come in.

"You should be resting. Going to see the world." he said

"I've been asleep for 70 years sir I've had my fill. As for the world it's a bit to new for me."

I walked to the bench where I set my things and began to pack up.

"You here about the mission sir?" I said as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as I unwrapped my fists.

"I am"

"Trying to get me back into the world sir." as I finished unwrapping my right fist.

"Trying to save it" he said catching my attention. And passed me a file with a picture of that dreaded Cube.

"Stark found it in the Arctic while looking for you." he said as I felt a sharp pain of anger & hurt that he looked for me but didn't find me but instead found that damn cube. "Somebody stole it." I graved a punching bag and headed to the door.

"The files are in your apartment. Is there's anything you can tell us about it?" he asked as I paused my steps.

"Should've left it in the ocean"

* * *

Gabe Jones

**DECEASED**

Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan

**DECEASED**

Jim Morita

**DECEASED**

Jacques Dernier

**DECEASED**

Colonial Phillips

**DECEASED**

Peggy Carter

**RETIRED**

I shot a looked toward my phone but went against it. Let her live in peace.

Howard Stark

**DECEASED**

That hurt. I saw one more file that looked a lot newer then the others

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Also known as Iron Man. Son of Howard & Maria Stark.

That made me smile.

_After a few beers Howard was drunk. And he was very touchy._

_"Howard your drunk" i said and pushed him back a bit._

_"And your sexy." he said and wrapped an arm around my waist._

_"Thank you Howard, but why did you call me here again?" I said with a blush as I removed his arm from my waist._

_"I wanted to know if you had a son what you'd name him" he said normally which made me question if he was drunk at all. "That's all?" I questioned not sure._

_"Yes that's all, unless you had other thoughts in mind? I would be happy to assist" he said coming close to my face._

_"Anthony"_

_"What?" Howard asked confused as he backed off_

_"Anthony… is what I want to name my son." I said with a deep breath._

_"Anthony." he said testing the name. "I like it." he said giving me a grin which made me blush and I hurried out of the room._

* * *

**Yes im back. i gave you guys a nice big chapter. it voting day so no school. yey. im gonna head strait to the avengers with snips & pieces of Captain America. Speaking of America, Obama or Mitt? idk & idc. well have a good day give me R&R's and thanks everyone who Favorited or is following this story**_  
_


	4. introducing the enemy

**[Looking at the Banner's file on creepy laptop]**  
"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" I asked Phil as I watched the meek looking doctor turn into a big green thing.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." he joked as I looked at him confused.

"He's like a really smart person." Phil tried to explain. Note to self look up Stephen Hawking.

"I got to say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Phil said breaking the silence as I looked at him creeped out & slightly amused.

"I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board." he said stuttering slightly.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." I said with a smile as he blushed a bit.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." he said seeming very proud.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" I asked secretly hoping I didn't get a skirt. Fingers crossed.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Phil said seriously which worried me more than the skirt.

* * *

"Steph I believe you remember Agent Romanoff" Coulson reintroduced me to Natasha.

"Natasha"

"Rogers" she greeted before turning toward Phil. "Fury wanted to see you in the cockpit quickly." she said as he got the sad puppy look before walking in another direction.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage, he's very proud." she said plainly before we walked up to the meek scientist, Bruce.

"Dr. Banner." I said getting his attention. As he shook my hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." he said awkwardly which made me feel bad his experiment was a bust.

"Word is you can find the cube." I said changing the subject.

"Is that the only word on me?" he asked almost hopeful almost worried. I shot a look toward Natasha who gave me a look that said 'Do not Anger him'

"Only word I care about." he only nodded.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." he attempted to make conversation as I looked around seeing recruits doing familiar and dreaded pushups & miles on this boat.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." I said with a smile remembering the flag.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha said getting our attention as the ship shakes

"Is this is a submarine?" I asked as my question fell on deaf ears.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked as we approached the side to see in awe as it starts to lift into the air.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Bruce said.

* * *

"Welcome" Fury says as I pass him 10 bucks.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce said looking around a lot.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

Fury points to Coulson to explain

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said getting my attention from a guy's screen who was playing a video game.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said and as they left I realized something. I have no clue what just happened.

* * *

We were waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition thing when Phil asked me if I would sign his cards.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Phil said as pulled out one of the cards he had on him & a pen.

"No, no. It's fine." I said as I took the card from him.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but... " Phil said as I signed the one he had on him of a man dressed as me during the USO shows punching 'Hitler'. What the? Gonna ignore that for now. Defiantly gonna question it though.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." Another agent interrupted as we made our way to the computer.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up." Nick said as they lead me to a room that held my costume.

The suit was still a tight long sleeve blue shirt, the stomach was still red and white striped, it had a U neck line that had a just a silver/white star that was filled in above my chest, with a short blue frilly skirt. Red gloves and red high heel boots were slimmer and lighter.

The mask was about the same but a different material. It looked like fish scales to me. And kind of smelt like beef jerky. Where's my perfume?

* * *

I was flying down aim a parachute while I watched that long haired (Cute) villain in weird gold armor talk to the group of people as if they were just

"Kneel before me." he says as the crowd ignores him and are running around for their lives.

"I said. Kneel!" he yelled as he teleported everywhere around them as everyone becomes quite and kneels before him. As he give them a grin that defiantly not cute. Liar.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." he said calmly teleporting some more. The crowd appears terrified by his ability to appear and disappear, but one old man refuses to kneel and rises.

"Not to men like you." he said bravely that made me smile. Almost there.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." Come on

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." The Long haired guy said pointing his staff at the old guy. Just as Loki is about to execute him with his scepter I jumped in front of him blocking the attack with my shield.

I looked at the old man who smiled fondly at me as I turned my attention toward the villain as I fixed him a glare. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." I said as I remembered the red scull.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"A Woman! The Allies must be desperate to defeat HYDRA aren't they" the red scull laughed in the main plane before we fought.

"I don't see the problem with being a girl. I can still kick your from here to the next town over" I said as I shot a fist into his face as he stumbled backwards. His hand went to his face as he took in the sight of his blood & chuckled.

"Once I finish with our fighting. I believe I'd like to keep you in your own personal cage. Your such a pretty bird. Wonder how our children will look with double the serum." the red scull said getting up making me grit my teeth together.

"Never"

"Never say never. The future is always unpredictable. And your a bit out of time don't you think" the red scull said with a grin and looked up a bit starring at lady liberty.

"Exactly" I said and threw my shield.

_End of Flash_

* * *

"A bit out of time aren't you?" The armor wearing man said shaking me out of my past.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." I said shuddering slightly remembering the red sculls words.

Natasha appears in one of SHIELDS aircrafts and points a machine gun towards him as I try to gather myself.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." she ordered. Oh his names Loki. Got to remember that.

Suddenly Loki turned to me and blasts me with his scepter and knocks me down to my knees as he lays the scepter onto my neck.  
"Kneel!" he yelled almost desperate for me to follow as he was losing control. As people rose and stood.

I noticed his stance was very weak. "Not today!" I yelled and knocked him down with a swing of my leg.

* * *

We were fighting and somehow he had me pinned. Arms up in 1 hand & he sat on me like a fatty.

"Hmm Barton never mentioned you to me. Who are you? A very dedicated fan to Captain America? Trying to get his respect?" he teased messing with my mask as I turned my head.

"Far from it" I growled at him as a blue shot quickly shoots from the left side and his weight was off of me. I turned to see iron man. Aka Tony Stark.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark said as he aimed his hand at him. Loki puts up his hands and surrendered.

"Good move." I complimented as I stood you and dusted myself off.

"I don't believe I know you, Tony Stark" he said shaking my hand.

"Stephanie" I said with a nod as Natasha landed the Helicarrier? and I walked toward out prisoner when a gold & red hand stopped me.

"Sorry no civilians. No matter how hot." his robotic voice told me. As I pushed his hand back with my strength.

"I'm not a civilian Anthony" I said and graved Loki by his hands & started to lead him into the Helicarrier.

* * *

**ME: Yes i finally updated. i missed my computer.**

**Thor: Yes thank you for having me here on this lovely day **{raining heavily outside}

**ME: O-o OK, i do not remember inviting you in?  
**

**Thor: When will i be in this story  
**

**ME: eventually  
**

**Thor: i will come next chapter  
**

**ME: that's nice  
**

**Thor: why will you not directly answer my questions  
**

**Loki: because your annoying her  
**

**Thor: BROTHER! [hugs}  
**

**ME: who's letting you guys in?  
**

**Loki: we are gods we let ourselves in  
**

**ME: no your not  
**

**Thor: yes we are we were on your world before you  
**

**ME: exactly. i believe that GOD created my world. just because you were on it before me means nothing. i believe your just a extremely strong alien  
**

**Thor: but-  
**

**ME: BUTTS are for pooping. Bye everyone!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was looking around lost as if someone took his favorite puppy and kicked it of a bridge. **(Watched The Anchorman the other day. Fucking amazing movie just like the new Twilight. I cried cause I'm a pussy.)**Why didn't he just disappear? Fury said he was magic.

Red Scull always tried to get away if the allies moved too close. Why didn't he? Are villains not as strongly willed anymore?

Then I noticed something. We were above the forest where Peggy, Howard, and I first headed to my first Hydra base.

_**-Flashback-**_**  
**_Howard was in the cockpit flying the plane a tad roughly as Peggy went on explaining what they knew of the HYDRA base. After that we were stuck in a constant almost awkward silence. As kept looking around and my eyes kept falling onto Howard. Until Peggy noticed and killed the silence._

_"Soooo…" she looked at me with a smirk before turning to Howard."Howard when we get back want to get some fondue" she said normally looking at her nails._

_"So you guys Fondue?..." I asked trying to sound normal as Howard let out a big laugh and Peggy just shook her head at me,_

_Then at the base after almost getting my face sucked of by a random solider, (thank gosh for my strength) Peggy told me what fondue was and was teased relentlessly._

_**-EndOfFlashback-  
**_

"I don't like it." I shared my thoughts as I stood up from my seat and walked toward Stark & Natasha.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily? Or that he got you pinned." Stark joked. Rock of ages? Was it that terrible movie Natasha had me see where all those hideous people were singing that odd music in super tight clothing?

"Yes. I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I said ignoring the pinning thing. That was just a matter of luck. Not gonna happen again.** (Wallop is 40's slang for hit/punch right? My friends grandpa says it when he threatens my friend/me so it must be right. Right? Or am I wrong here. *sigh* … Old people rule :3)  
**  
Natasha gave me a shrug & continued to drive the plane.

"Well you never answered me on the pinning thing. Did you like it? Do you like it rough?" Stark said casually getting everyone's attention. And I mean EVERYONE'S.

"Please be quiet for the ride will you Stark" I said as I raised my hand to my temple.

"Hey I'm just asking. It's important to know these things." Stark said raising his hands up in a surrender pose.

I just raised an eyebrow toward him.

"We didn't have the best of meetings. Tony Stark" He said with a charismatic smile almost exact to his fathers.

"Stephanie Rogers, I'm one of you fathers old friends." I said rubbing my neck awkwardly. "You look almost exact to your dad. Except you have better hair and he had better eyebrows" I said pointing to my eyebrows and cracked a toothy grin as his hand flew up to touch his eyebrows.

"Yeah... It's always nice to meet of my father's girls. But I always thought Captain America was a man." he said with a smirk still touching his eyebrows. That's it my last nerve just popped. I raised my fist just as lighting sounded in the background and Loki jumped.

"What? Scared of a little thunder?" I asked my motherly side came out taking my attention away from Stark. As I walked toward him crouching to his sitting height.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" he said looking toward the widow toward the hatch.

"What do y-" I was cut off with a loud thump on the roof as Loki flinched into me.

"What was that?" Natasha asked looking at us in the corner of her eyes as she navigated threw the storm.

"I don't know I'm going to find out" Tony said as he set on his mask and opened the hatch. I'm not sure if I should stop him**. (…Nahh)**

Just as a blonde long haired man, not as long as Loki's, came in looked at everyone quickly before looking back toward Loki & I as his eyes narrowed toward Loki, who leaned closer to me, before graving him and jumping out of the plane. Is he one of the bad guys? Great now we got to get him.

I graved a parachute and headed toward the hatch. Where'd I put my shield? Before Stark pushed past me yelling '**ME FIRST**!'

"Captain you might want to leave this one alone, their gods?" Gods? I don't think so.

"There's only one god Natasha. And I doubt he dresses like that." i said as i quickly thought of god, he wears white robes actually no armor_. Still weird but shhh they don't have to know that_. And jumped off.

* * *

I may have accidentally pulled the parachute string too early. So now I'm just going down slowly. Nice night. I could see Stark's suit's light and the blond guys shape only as they fought. They were going back & forth like a cat & dog. I hope they land somewhere close. It'll make the whole thing a lot simpler for me.

Oh, I also saw Loki sitting on a mountain just watching them with a satisfied look.

Well that's just darn creepy. Does he relies he can escape? He shot me a mischievous look before turning his attention back to the fight. 'Creepy' I thought as I blamed my sudden shudder on the cold.

WHOA! One of Starks blast got my uniform. My backs exposed! I feel dirty…and cold. It was brand new too! Now I got to get the dreaded spare. Ok I feel the sizzle.

Oh hey look at that, I was about 20 feet from the ground. Stark and the blond guy were still fighting like children. I took off my shield as the blond guy graved Starks already broken arm armor. And I tossed my shield just as I pulled the release string from the parachute.

"Hey!"

My shield bounced off both their chests and back to my hand as i landed onto a broken tree, probably from the recent fight, to the ground. It got both their attentions, as they glared at me. Well I think Stark was glaring? It's hard to tell with the mask.

"That's enough!" I commanded in a tone I often used as Captain America when I when we faced Hydra or when I had rowdy boys who didn't want to listen**. (oooh sounds dirty)**

They both sort of listened as they stood a tad straighter. I stood straight as I looked at them both and suddenly felt like a mother.

"Why are you both fighting like children" and crossed my arms.

"I've come here to put and end to Loki's schemes, Maiden." he said in an angry booming voice like the thunder he commands. Wait? ... Maiden?… I am not a maid.

"Prove it." I said stepping forward as he glared at me. "Put your hammer down" I stood strait and shot his glare back at him.

"Uh...yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Stark was interrupted as he was hit with the hammer as the blonde guy began to twirl it in one hand. Very nice control.

"Put the hammer down!" he repeated out loud, either to me or himself I don't know so I just nodded.

"I'll show you how I put the hammer down!" he yelled and jumped at me hammer raised. I ducked with my shield up and waited.

I heard a loud almost no existent bang sounded off as my shield reflected the hit and sent the blonde guy far away from me. Thank gosh he was in my bubble. I got up to see him standing up and dusty as if he came out of a dust storm, Stark was up looking at his damaged armor, but that wasn't the worst part.

**THE WHOLE FOREST IS GONE!**

Now I feel like a bad person. The blonde guy and I. Just took down. A forest full of memories. We're both in the wrong here. We SUCK.

A laugh took my attention from my own self pity as I looked up and saw Loki giggling on the same rock as earlier.

Still there.

Really?

What is wrong with this villain. He's obviously planning something we shouldn't bring him on board.

Too late. Natasha got him handcuffed. Why can't we tie him to a tree? It will make the whole thing simpler. Ok. Now they're just leaving me. How rude. And I ran to catch up as everyone boarded the plane.

* * *

Fury sent a crew to get Loki after a terrible hour long flight of awkwardness. I got to change out of the ruined suit into some fitting blue jeans, a white V-neck, and some flats. These new cloths are a lot comfier then dresses.

I also happened to learn the blonde guys name was Thor. Creepy that I had a dog named that, Very. Now when I see him I picture that adorable golden mutt with soft brown eyes. Not that Thor's not cute or anything but I had a thing for brown eyes not blue, sometimes green?... forget it I lost my train of thought.

Loki shot me specificity a grin as I inched slowly behind Thor's large frame who just grinned down at me. I feel so small. Even with the serum. We watched as Fury interrogated & lock Loki into 'his' cell. I shot a look toward Bruce who's fists tightened onto the leather chair.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said trying to lighten up the air. Whether he means Loki or Fury I'm not sure. Honestly at the moment I really don't like either.

"Loki's going to drag this out." I said looking at the monitor as Loki shot us a grin. _Aww he has a perfect smile. I mean creepy._"So, Thor, what's his play?" I said looking at Loki's 'brother.' I don't see the resemblance.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained. _Yeah only got parts of that. He lost me at army, win earth, and Tesseract.  
_  
"So, he pretty much brought an army, from outer space?" I asked getting confused.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said. Oh I get it now. That helped me piece it together. Thank you Bruce. Thor looked up at the name though. Possibly a friend.

"Selvig?" he asked and Bruce nodded.

Bruce nodded "He's an astrophysicist." don't know what it is just going to nod and act like I do. Astro means space so I has something to do with that.

"He's a friend." Thor explained.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said bitterly. Aww poor Clint. Only knew him for that 3 hour shopping trip. Carried all the bags and allowed a girl to give him a make over. Strong man.

That's it no one is questioning this I'm all alone on this one. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce looked up at me as everyone began to think "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." he joked as I cracked a smile.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said standing up abruptly making the table slide into my stomach. Oww

Natasha looked at him in the corner of her eye "He killed eighty people in two days."

Thor faltered. "He's adopted." As I raised my hand to my mouth to hide my smile.

* * *

Bruce & Tony meeting was one of the oddest/most interesting meeting I've ever had the pleasure of hearing and seeing. They hit it off like long time friends even if I didn't understand a word they said about anti-electron collisions. What did catch my attention was Nicks reaction to my questioning to Loki's magical stick thing.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." I explained shuddering still remembering the cool breeze that radiated off Hydra's weaponry when a shot was too close.

Nick looked stunned before quickly replying "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

As much as I enjoyed the reference to The Wizard of Oz, I do not like that he simply overlooked my questioning. People only do that when they are hiding something.

* * *

Nick excused himself and gave us a moment to speak to one another. Joy.

There was an awkward silence till I broke it my turning toward Thor.

"Stephanie Rogers, a pleasure to meet you." I said with a friendly grin holding my hand out to him ignoring Starks scoff.

He smiled before taking my hand gently facing it up making me lose my smile and furrow my eyebrows. 'What's he doing?' "Pleasures all mine, Maiden" and kissed my hand. I turned red nodding my head, tugging my hand away, as I studied the sudden extremely interesting floor.

"I Am Thor Odison Prince Of Asgard." he announced to everyone.

"Tony Stark, or Iron man I don't really care what you call me." I heard Stark say arrogantly as everyone began introducing themselves_. I looked at Bruce and I wonder. Out of everyone in the room who could win a fight against him? Not me he'd crush me. Thor maybe. Iron man? Errr no. Then I thought briefly of our prisoner. He wouldn't win. As I looked on the monitor to see him relaxed in his cot. Something's up. He's not looking for escape and actually seems content here. I'm sure as hell not.:(  
_  
I quickly made my way toward the prisons. I'm going to pay our guest a small visit.

Unaware I was being watched the whole time.

* * *

I brought him his lunch. It's better than nothing we've been here for 4 hours already I bet he's hungry. When I came in he was sleeping in his cot. I put in the override code:

**NICKNEEDSAWIG**

And it flashed green and let me in. I can't believe that worked. In the mess hall a teenager told me the password as she passed me Loki's lunch and disappeared into black smoke?

Loki stirred as the door closed behind me and looked shocked to see me with food.

"Ah, they sent the Captain" he said faking happiness as he gave a happy clap.

"Stephanie please, I'm not in uniform." I said nicely as my 40's manners were taking the best of me, so I had to be polite and courteous to everyone I meet.

"Nether less, I've never imagined I'd have the chance to speak with the Captain by herself without her guard dogs or a prince to save you from the beast" He said mockingly as he approached me. Making me grind my teeth at the sexism.

"Lovely. That's not very smart thing to say, especially to someone who's trying to show some kindness." I said as I roughly shoved the lunch tray into his arms.

"Kindness?" he said almost in shock as he placed his tray of food to the side.

"Since when is locking someone inside a glass container millions of feet off the ground, threatened to drop off if there is one scratch onto the glass that surrounds us an act of kindness" Loki said making his arm show the surrounding glass.

And I stepped forward so our noses were almost touching even thought he was a good 6 inches taller than me**. (Tom Hiddelston is 6'2 so Loki is too)**

"I believe that we both know you had a perfectly good period of time to escape as we were settling our differences with your brother" I said as he glared at me.

"He is not my brother, I was adopted" he expressed pressing his nose to mine.

"I am well aware. I had a somewhat similar experience. But that doesn't explain why you refused to escape when you had the chance" I explained feeling a piece of dread remembering Bucky's family who took me in the ripe age of 7 when my parents passed in the first war.

Loki shot me an almost normal smile, "Nothing gets past you does it." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Wha?"

"It's fascinating. You are the best female fighter I've encountered yet you still possess a childish naïvety that everything's going to be alright." he said with a laugh getting even closer to me making me back into the glass wall.

"Wait what!? Stop ignoring my question." I asked as I looked him in the eye seeing him look down.

"It's quite refreshing" he said sounding distracted as he leaned forward.

"HEY!" a voice yelled making me turn my head to see an angry Stark as cool lips touched my cheek.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing!" Stark yelled as he scolded me after pulling me out of Loki's cell. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed stubbornly.

"I was just trying to get some more information since everyone doesn't have their boots on.(understand what happening)" I said.

"What?" He said all anger gone and replaced with confusion.

"They do not understand what to do or what's happening" I explained.

"That still doesn't mean you should go in and suck faces with the enemy." he said anger returning.

"Not Eveeennn! He kissed me! I was only trying to find out why he didn't run when he had the chance. Since no one could put together a reason." I said refusing to meet Starks eyes.

"That's not your job. If anyone's its Natasha's." Stark said calmer but still angry.

I gasped almost comically "That's just plain disrespectful."

"You know what I mean. Don't tell Tasha though, she'll have my balls on a silver platter." he said. Not sure if he was joking.

"You know what I'm done with this. What is your problem with me. I've hardly done anything to you yet you hate me" I said tired. I'm done with this. Nick wants to kill us with this damn team. No one is good at teamwork other then me and I'm getting tired of being the only one contributing. Why couldn't we have Batman or Superman? What I've seen in the paper they are extremely good.

"Tony I got the calibrations for the- whoa am I interrupting something" Bruce came in looking at a MyPad **(I will not give apple or Stark industries the privilege to gain profit/benefit from my story.)**thats when I noticed during our argument we were up in each others face. He smelled really good actually like oil and some very nice cologne. No. Bad Stephanie.

"N-no not at all" I said stepping away from Tony turning beet red. "Excuse me" and ran like hell.

* * *

"Did I interrupt something?" Bruce asked as he watched Stephanie run off.

"Nope. Just one of the best arguments I've had in a while. So what'd you find out doc" Tony said looking at the MyPad in disgust. **(SUCK IT)**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I know you missed my story and sorry I couldn't update for a while. I have a couple projects due & I've been in Mexico. I got this chapter done in like 2 1/2 hours so bear with me.**

**Here's a math sum!  
New Chapter + Reviews= Happy Author  
Happy Author = Happy muse  
Happy Muse = Faster updates  
And finally- Faster updates = Happy readers**


	6. Chapter 6

That was terrible! What is up with me today. I keep getting up and personal with everyone. My mother would be ashamed of me. She'd be rolling in her grave if I don't apologize, but I will not apologize for him for being rude to me.

Ring…

What the?

Ring...

Where's that coming from? I looked back and forth before noticing my wall glowing?

Ring...

Stop

Ring…

Stop it. I touched the wall as Nicks face popped up making me stumble back. "Mr. Fury" I said in greeting as I tried to get my heart to stop racing

Hello Rogers, sorry for the scare" he apologized with a straight face. I don't think he really means it. I waved him off. "It's fine. I'm just not used to all this" motioning to the room.

"Well hopefully in time you'll adjust. I came to inform you we'd land in around 19 hours. Feel free to roam the ship." and he cut the call.

Alrighty then. Let's go explore I guess.

* * *

"Phil do you have a moment?" I called out to the man giving orders. I saw him quickly turn his head with a slight blush as he made his way over. As Maria smirked toward him?

"Of course Captain Rogers" he said his blush going down. He's probably just embarrassed.

"Please call me Stephanie" I said with a smile as he stared at me with a dopey smile.

"Phil?" I said looking at his odd expression. "Are you ok?"

That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about as he gave me a stiff nod.

"Yes, of course." cleared his throat. "Just tired."

"Well you should probably sleep more. It can't be good to stay up right" I joked with a smile as he blushed looking down. "Hehehe yeah... Sleep"

"If you're busy I can come back later?" I offered seeing him still looking down. Phil looks like he needs a nice long nap. Not like mine though. Damn red scull.

"No no I'm fine." he said waving his hands before looking up at me. "What did you need?"

Now it's my turn to be embarrassed. "I wanted to see if you could show me around the ship?" I said with a nervous smile as he said nothing. "But if you're busy I can go by myself."

"No no its fine I can do it. Let me put Hill in charge"

"Already on it Phil. Go have some fun" Maria called out with a playful smile.

"Yes of course." he blushed and held the door open. "Ladies first"

* * *

Phil was currently giving me a very detailed description of the ship. And was showing me how this thing worked.

"How is this ship (plane?) even flying?"

"It has 4 rotating modules that rotate at the same time that make it hover." he said pointing toward the large rotating fan.

"So it's 4 big fans spinning?"

"Yeah that's the gist of it."

"That's actually not very complicated if you think about it. If one of the fans break will we be fine?"

"Yes, this thing can still operate with minimal of 3 fans."

"So any less we'd crash?"

"Pretty much" he said with a nod.

"Well, I do not want that to happen" I shuddered slightly at the sudden chill.

"Hey Stephanie?" Phil said getting my attention.

"Huh?" I said looking at him seeing his shy expression. Hand in his pockets.

"I wanted to ask you about your cards" he said pulling the one card with the man.

"Agent Coulson, code 4014 in the cockpit." an animated voice called interrupting anything I would've said.

"We'll talk later ok Phil?" I said patting his shoulder as I walked away. If I didn't there would've been a higher chance of him not wanting to leave. I turned the corner before I realized something extremely important.

I don't know where I'm going.

* * *

Took me a few hours before the corridors began to look familiar. I past the work shop and saw Stark poke Bruce with a sharp instrument. I have to be nice about this.

"Stark what are you doing!" I yelled making both scientists jump and made me feel terrible. I could've messed something up.

"Just having a bit of fun darling don't get your panties in a twist" I said twirling what looked like a mixture of a pen or a screwdriver in his hand as I blushed heavily at his joke. Twisted panties, what is this generation becoming.

"I don't want you endangering the lives of others by your fun" I shot back hoping the blush went down. "Sorry Bruce" I apologized seeing how I've could've offended the man. He just smiled sadly at me but nodded anyways. Aww now I feel bad.

"We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." He said pulling up some graphs on a floating screen.

"Your all about style aren't you?" I said stubbornly as word flew out of my mouth without conceit. Well there goes being nice.

"Of course, plus the people in this room, which one A - wears a spangly outfit and B - not of use?" he said loping sideways toward me with a grin patting off imaginary dusk off his shirt. It made my mouth turn up a bit. I'm sorry but he got me good there, even if it ticked me off more.

"There. Right there. I see a smile. I'm off the hook." Stark said with a loud clap as he turned the other way.

"You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets."

"It's bugging him too, isn't it?" he pointed to Dr. Banner who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor? Please" I asked nicely as he sighed.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.

"I heard. What about it?"

He pointed at Stark. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"Stark Tower? You mean that big ugly..." I stopped as Stark gave me a look. Not my fault it's ugly. I should know I drew the thing.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Hacking? Oh my

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed.."

"Trust me I know Loki got one of us winded up" Stark said moving his hands in an odd way.

What the? What is he? D: eww. I turned cherry red and covered my face with my hands.  
"GAH! Stark stop that. What's wrong with you!?"

"Awww America's golden girl is so innocent. Not much of soldier right now. Don't worry we'll fix that weak point Cap."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" I said giving him a cold look.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Smart ass.

"Always a way out..." I grumbled out. Taking a few breaths to calm down. Before turning back to him with a face of indifference.

"You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat. Everything special about you came out of a bottle and the real joke is, they didn't even want in you the first place. You're not just a laboratory experiment, Rogers. You're an accident, a never should have been." I stood there blinking away my tears. No one will ever see me cry again. I turn heel and headed toward the door.

"Nice Stark" as I ran the fastest I could toward my designated room. Ignoring the burning pain that followed and a yell of my name.

Nobody should of known that

* * *

_**Hey guys i know im soo late on this chapter. i made it a clift hanger cause i gots me a writers block. Also my first language isnt english so please excuse my bad grammer**_

**Anon: go for it man. i like that other get excited to write another story based on mine. i can write you a short story if you'll like?**

**Jesus4ever: same thing about the one shot. PS there will be more fluff cause i love making tony mad.**

**BethhimeTsukkio: love the name by the way. i can also write a one shot just ask me f you want it. but she's gonna end up with tony in this story. sorry to disapoint**

**And everyone else. i love you guys no homo intended. and please stay with me here. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

STEPH!" Tony yelled as she ran off ignoring his cry to come back and in his own special way that he hadn't meant to say that.

"No sense of humor" He mumbled before turning toward Bruce.

"That's the girl dad was crazy about" He told him pointing toward the door as Bruce stared at Tony in total shocked. Tony began to work again.

After an awkward moment of working in silence. The only sounds of tools clinking or the computers clicking Bruce broke the silence.

"I can't believe you did that?" he said shocked as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Do what?"

"You insulted America's Golden Girl Tony."

"Sooooo..." He said looking up waving his screwdriver back and forth.

"In her time, women were never treated like that." Banner said as if it explained everything.

"So I wasn't a perfect gentleman. Big whoop. She needs to learn that times changed." Tony said trying to forget her kicked puppy face.

"That's not it Tony" Bruce said bringing his glasses to his shirt as he started to clean them.

"Then what is it Brucey. Since you apparently know more about woman then a playboy does." Tony muttered sarcastically giving him all his attention.

Bruce stayed quiet and continued to clean his lens. He took a deep breath and stared at Tony almost too calmly.

"Tony..."

"What Bruce, What!" Tony said impatiently.

"Look Tony, I'll make this as simple as possible." Bruce said as he looked toward the loading screen and walked toward Tony. Softly placing a hand on his shoulder leading him toward the door. Surprisingly Tony let him lead him toward the direction Stephanie ran off.

* * *

'How dare that man! He can't even fathom what I had to go through.' Stephanie thought as she wiped a tear that made its way to her cheek. Dressing up in a silly outfit and flirting with strange men in the audience to sell war bonds was downright embarrassing and she started to hate herself for it.

_He wouldn't even understand the disintegration, speculations, and just downright hate I've gone through just to be able to survive intact as I am. Instead of me being stuck in a lab till they were able to copy copy the serum, and then place it into a guy, and do who knows what to me. I fought with my friends to become America's hope in the war_. Stephanie thought as she wiped the other escaping tears with the back of her hands. She made her way through a series of corridors to an empty room with only a metal bench on the side.

She signed and sat down as she held her head in her hands. The feelings in her were beginning to become overwhelming. Everything is still TOO new and everyone she cared about was killed, dead, or indisposed. The new people she met were getting on her nerves. She just needed a break.

She felt her throat feel swollen and choked up as she fought the erg to cry. She started to think of things that made her happy. Peggy, Mom, the howling commandos, puppies, children, zebras, Bucky, Howard and she began to get lost in her thoughts with the person who was her sunshine during her bleak childhood.

"Bucky..."

* * *

_it was so...cold._

Stephanie could feel her teeth chattering as she used the shabby tree in front of some Brooklyn apartments as cover from the freezing rain.

She was a frail and pale being. Stephanie Rogers was your typical victim from the depression; she was weak, famished, and very sick.

Though her physical aspect was sympathetic her character was strong and she would always defend herself from any form of unjust behavior. She was a gifted person with a very kind heart. She knew what was right and wrong and always chose to be on the good side. But because of her physical appearance people gave her no minds and continued onto whatever they were doing.

Her mother had just passed away with pneumonia and Stephanie was left to fend for herself with only $10 dollars to her name.

"Look its Stephanie" Amanda Welsh, a red headed overly fed rich girl, pointed to her as she and her gang of flappers walked by.

"She looks like a drowned rat" Macy, a quiet brunet whispered with a hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"Get clammed or fade won't cha." Stephanie said as she stomped her foot down splashing water onto the group of girl's naked legs and rewetting her own tan trousers with the frosty water. _**(close mouthed or shut up, get lost)**___

"You going to pay for that" Amanda yelled stepping forward making a move to grab her hair.

"Hey!" a boy's voice yelled getting all of their attention.

A young boy walked up in between them. She recognized him from her school. He was James Barnes. The boy all the girls were all Goofy (Crazy in love) about.

"What happening over here." he asked checking each of our faces. I noticed Amanda's pose no longer wanted me gunned down (be after). But instead were distracted by James.

I tried to walk to another secluded area when James graved my skinny wrist making me blush when he shot me a smile. I looked at the group again to see them looking angrily at me.

"Well I asked a question. Is anyone going to answer me?" James asked as he looked at me. I opened my mouth before I was pushed into a puddle by Amanda as she got up close to Bucky.

"We were trying to stop this pro skirt from dipping us" she said pointing toward me as I raise my eyebrows in alarm. Did she just call me a... This chick. _**(Prostitute, pick pocketing)**___

James began to laugh shocking the group of girls. "I honestly doubt that Amanda." And he made his way over to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder.

"I've seen her in class. She does nothing but read and read on. A Dipper doesn't read." Bucky said with a grin confusing the girls._** (Pick pocketer)**___

"But..." Macy started when Bucky let out a laugh and placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me up to his arm.

"She's too sweet to be a pro skirt. She's more of a doll" James said pulling me even closer so that I was in his chest. Which I was grateful for since my face was most likely blood red.

Bucky's mother came to the scene with an umbrella and notices us.

"Hello Stephanie, how are you? I haven't seen much of you in church lately." she said with a pleasant smile before taking in my wet appearance and frowned at it. Her frown grew as she saw Amanda and her group of poses.

"Ms. Welsh will you be on your way home now. I'm assured your gold digging mother is worried about you" she said and began to walk away with us starring at her in shock.

"James, Stephanie come along." she called as we followed her giggling to way toward her. She took us to the apartment and game me some dry clothes to wear.

"Stephanie, what is your mother thinking letting you out in this weather? We both know you get sick too often." she said checking my temperature and making a tisk noise.

"My mother just passed on the other day ma'am." I said looking down as Mrs. Barnes rubbed my back.

"It's alright doll you can stay with us." she soothed before pushing her toward Bucky to play with a smile on her face.

* * *

**3rd person**

_"Sarah!" Stephanie awoke to her father's drunk yell. It made her turn around as she focused her attention to the light peeking under her bedroom door._

''John please!'' she heard her mother desperately call as she heard heavy footsteps steadily approach her door.

_Her door slammed wide open as the figure of her angry father came into view. Stephanie quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep but her rapid breathing gave her away._

_He approached the bed and yanked off her blanket. The only sense of protection she had revealing her red flannel pajamas._

''_Get up NOW'' he order as she looked up at him fearfully. She slowly rose to her feet and looked down as her father looked her over ignoring her mother's pleas to leave her alone._

''_Off with the shirt.'' He ordered touching the smooth of her cheek wiping away a stray tear. Stephanie nodded slowly and unbuttons the top button slowly and made her way to the second holding in her crying. Her father lets out an impatient snarl as he ripped the rest of her buttons off and removed her shirt showing a small boney undeveloped body._

''_So damn boney. No man will ever want you like this.'' He sighed. And Sarah quickly made her way over._

''_That's why you have me honey. Show me what you can do.'' He mother said taking her father's attention from her as she made the signal to go hide in the kitchen till it was over_

Stephanie was so lost in her memories that she didn't see a hand of an unknown agent reach out and grip her shoulder.

She jumped into action quickly flipping the arm over her shoulder and having her foot directly over the man's neck. And the agent held his hand up in a surrender motion as Stephanie let him go.

''Sorry'' she mumbled quietly as the agent dusted himself off.

''No harm done. I just came to tell you we need this room cleared out a sap for medical reasons.'' The man explained as Stephanie nodded and made her way toward the door.

* * *

**Im so sorry I'm late. My school has been killing me and i wrote this in computers for you guys. Thank god i had a sub.**

**Loki: Your welcome**

**-_- kill ursef. **

**ANYWAYS. Sorry for the short chapter this was done under a hour. and i wanted to share a bit of Stephanie's past so that you'll understand some of her actions in latter time. If your still loyal to this story GREAT. if i lost u i will miss you. if your confuse about anything feel free to ask. CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM appreciated. R&R please **


	8. Chapter 8

**I always feel so sad when I follow a fanfiction author who suddenly disappears off the face of the planet, and here I am doing it to you! I don't have a good excuse for myself, but at least I'll tell you why. I've been struggling with this story. I just lost my writing skill. All break I've been giving it my all but my pre-writes came out like crap. I did finished this story and thankfully before I posted it I noticed how fucking terrible it was.  
Not only did the plot ended up in flames but how I wrote it was crappy and half-assed. And the way I wrote Tony and Bruce was terrible. I made them sound like pussies. I happily pressed the delete button till I reached this point.  
I took my sweet time with this one. Deleting ever so often when I hated it. This was the best one I've done so far. Don't hate appreciate. Naw I'm fucking with you tell me if I did anything wrong including spelling errors, or incorrect information. I NEED constructive criticism it makes me thrive to become a better author for you guys. Enjoy**

* * *

Stephanie whipped away her spare tears as she walked along the corridors. She took a deep breath as she stared at her feet watching them move with watery eyes that blurred her vision

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

_Le-_

"Ah the Captain is back?" a familiar voice call as she looked up to make eye contact with bright green eyes.

Stephanie quickly began to looked around shocked as she took in the familiar surroundings of Loki's containment cell.

"Couldn't stay away?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Got… lost" Stephanie whispered with a cracked voice as she continued to take in her surroundings as her vision still blurred. And she refused to make eye contact with Loki as she tried to blink away her tears.

"Stop crying." She froze suddenly as she swore she had actual sincerity and care in his voice despite how rude his demand sounded. She turned toward him with furrow eyebrows as he stared at her with a blank expression but his eyes gave him away.

"Why does it matter." she signed annoyingly as she slid down on one of the pole near his cage. Well Bruce's cage. And pulled her knees to her chest, stubbornly wiping at her eyes.

"It doesn't suit you." He said as he sat down on a chair across from her but also still taller that he looked down at her. **(Almost like kneeling.)**

"A lot of things didn't." She sighed as she rested her head on her knees. "Yet here I am." she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to say I don't understand" Loki said as he watched Stephanie shake her head.

"It's a long story." she exasperated looking in his eyes. And he raised a disbelieving eyebrow and moved his hand to show his cage.

"Have you seen my lodgings? I have nothing but time." He said with a calm smile.

"I know but it's not a nice story." she said as she tried to think of an acceptable excuse not to tell him.

"A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't have anything but nice stories." he said as a light blush painted her cheeks pink.

"That's a nice thought, but not everyone is lucky to experience such things." she said as she cleared her throat with her blush slowly dying down.

"I was born in poverty and was a premature. I weak as a child and was lucky enough to become an adult." she started ignoring Loki's look of sudden interest and confusion as he looked her over.

"My family life wasn't the best but it was better then some. I orphaned when I was 7. Both my parents passing in or by our Earth's first World War and taken I in by my best friend's family. I snuck into to the army to be with my best friend. Only to end up in different training camps. Soon I was created as the 1st hero by mistake. And became the USA's propaganda till I saved my best friends life." she said wincing slight as she was also the cause of ending his life. If only she was a little faster.

"We slowly defeated a organized group called Hydra and it's leader Red Skull. But in the end I couldn't stop a plane carrying nuclear bombs in it so I crashed it into the Arctic Circle. Next thing I knew I woke up from a 70 year old nap into the future. And then you showed up causin trouble." she said her Brooklyn accent slipping in as she looked up to see Loki lost in thought.

"When I had a companion of mine research you he'd found nothing on you being female. Or are you actually male?" He said with a small smirk. Damn. Bad Stephanie.

"It was different back then," said Stephanie quietly looking toward her feet. "Women weren't welcome in combat. So they disguised my activities during the war."

"That seems absurd. In Asgard you would've been praised and treasured for being a hero." He said honestly and a bit mild tempered.

"That would be nice, but I liked the idea of being able to do more then men." She said honestly with a secretive smile.

"Feisty" he said with an arched eyebrow and with a deep laugh as she shook her head with a small laugh.

"That's baloney! I am everything but a bearcat." she said giving him a big grin. **(Nonsense, a hot blooded or fiery girl)**

"Captain?"

Stephanie looked up shocked to see Natasha looking between her and Loki with calculating eyes.

"Oh.… I'm behind the eight ball aren't I?" She said as she quickly stood up. (In a difficult position, in a tight spot)

"If that means you in trouble no. Am I interrupting something?" Natasha said crossing her arms.

"No!"

"Yes" Loki said standing from his chair.

"Cap if you don't mind can I speak to Loki?" Natasha said calmly her expression not giving any of her emotion away but clearly said that this will be discussed in private very soon.

"Of course. Excuse me." She nodded and quickly made it out of the room.

* * *

"So Brucey what are you going to tell me? We've been walking in utter silence for about 5 minutes." Tony whined.

"Just collecting my words together." Bruce said calmly before looking at Tony.

"Alright I think we've made it." he said walking into a room with a large computer in it.

"What's this?" Tony asked taking in the large computer.

"This is where SHIELD puts in all of our more private records." Bruce explained as he logged onto it.

"And how did you get access for this?" Tony asked curiously watching the files of million people appear and disappear by as Bruce typed in each letter of **STEPHANIE ROGERS**.

"One of my requests before I joined." Bruce said double clicking onto her file. "Most of these are in video from one of SHIELDS agents." Bruce said double clicking one that said Carnival.

"I'm pretty sure that colored video camera's didn't exist back then." Tony said as the video started to load.

"Didn't. Shield has a mutant on their side." Bruce said as it loaded halfway.

"Time traveler?"

"Yep."

"That's fucking awesome."

"Yeah." Bruce's voice trailed as the video began at a high view focusing on 2 small kids in Coney island.

The first was a somewhat healthy boy with dark brown hair that was swooped to the side to show dark blue eyes. And the other was a small frail looking blond girl who had obviously had been sick a short while ago with bright blue eyes and a bright innocent smile as the children ran around and made it towards the CYCLONE (large wooden roller coaster).

Bruce changed the file and clicked the file that was read 1920-1927 home. There Bruce started to grimace as he began to read the titles and comments of the videos.

**_1920-1922 -_ Young parents give birth to premature little girl. And live in poverty  
_1923 March- _Dad loses job  
_1923 June-_ Mother working 2 jobs while dealing with critically sick baby Stephanie. Father is still currently unemployed  
1_923 November_-Dads turns toward the bottle for support.  
**_**1924 January- **_**First assault on mother and the beginning of need to fight for young Stephanie.  
**_**1924 February 12-**_** first assault on child for interference  
**_**1924 February 15**_**- Child dragged to hospital by concerned teacher and Student  
**_**1924 March.-**_** Stephanie becomes target for bullies by becoming friends with student James 'Bucky' Barnes.  
**_**1924 July-**_** Tormented at home and at school. Stephanie finds outlet for stress in drawing and in reading  
**_**1924 September-**_** Father finds small job as a rum runner.  
**_**1925 January-**_** father knocks child unconscious for coughing too much during a game.  
**_**1925 March**_**- Father nearly sexually assaults child mother intervenes  
**_**1925 April-**_** Mother at work. Father again sexually assaults child- I intervened before anything happened before any major trams was caused. Also video if I hadn't intervened (EXTRAORDINARY GRAPHIC)  
**_**1925-**_** Sexual assaults more frequent. Tirelessly working to keep child's virtue. Keeping eye on father  
**_**1925 Christmas day**_**- Child sent toward hospital for broken arm. Supposedly broken by 'falling down stairs'  
**_**1926-**_** Father passes when cops shoot him down when caught Rum Running.  
**_**1926 August-**_** Family starting to become relatively normal. Mother becoming to become extremely tired and weak. Worried for her health**

_**1927 February-**_** mother passes from passing influenza virus. Child homeless.  
**_**1927 April-**_** Child keeps up facade of normal life as bruises heal. Becomes skinnier  
**_**1927 May-**_** While being bullied Bucky saves her. Then Stephanie is adopted into the Barnes family.  
**_**1927 November-**_** Bucky and Steph become lovely pranksters on bluenoses. (Snobs)  
**_**1927 Christmas Eve**_**- first pleasant holiday.  
**  
Bruce made a face and chose first assault on mother.

* * *

_The screen changed toward a small little apartment with gin bottles lying around. They could see a very small blonde 3 year in play pen who was staring at something with fearful blue eyes._

_The camera turned to see a young blond woman who looked very thin yelling at a large man with tawny hair._

_"Joseph you need to stop drinking and get a job. We have bills to pay I am already juggling 2 jobs and Stephanie. Could you at least help with our baby if your here all day!"_

_"Maa?" a small voice called out in fear as the man, Joseph got angry._

_"Sarah don't you dare tell me what to do! I know damn well how our finances are. That baby hates me. It does nothing but cry when I step into the same room!"_

_"Maaa" the cry was a little louder but still ignored._

_"See the bastard is calling you!"_

_You could here a small metal latch in the background and small steps slowly make their way into the kitchen where the parents were arguing._

_"Don't call her that! She just doesn't know you since all you do is drink."_

_"I said STUT UP!" Joseph yelled as he pushed Sarah. He stepped forward only to be slightly pushed back by a 3 year old Stephanie._

_"Why you little..."_

_"JOSEPH!"_

_"Ah fuck this. I'll be back latter." He said as he slammed the door shut._

_"Maa?" the small voice called out to her mother as she slowly began to break down._

_"Yes baby?"_

_"I'm scawed."_

_"Me too honey. Me too." Sarah said as she picked up the baby. "How does a nap with mommy sound?" Stephanie said nothing but laid her head on Sarah's shoulder who gave her a sad smile._

Bruce looked at Tony who was watching the screen in with a thinking expression. Bruce sighed and clicked personal intervened sexual assault.

* * *

_"Stephanie come here!" A drunken voice yelled as the slightly older blond child stops drawing and slowly walks toward coach that her brutish father was sitting on._

_"Faster!" he demanded as she sped walk near him visually shaking._

_"Sit down next to me." he said as she looked at the front door and sat down._

_"You know you're a spitting image of you mother." he said as she nodded._

_"Yes sir"_

_"Let's see if you inherited any of her good traits." He said suddenly smashing his mouth onto hers. She turned her face to the side as she screamed and tried to shove him off. Suddenly the camera was dropped onto the floor as footsteps was on the screen running toward the coach. There was a loud smacking noise and quiet sniffles as the feet walked back and lifted the camera. The camera faced the slightly bloody unconscious father as it focus down a hall way and into a small room._

_There was a hammock made from an old white sheet hanging from the ceiling. They saw the camera person place young Stephanie into her hammock and tuck her in. They saw a hand come out and brush away the blonde hair that got in her face during the ordeal and heard a quiet shh as the video ended._

* * *

"I'm done Banner." Tony said and started to walk away.

"Tony." Bruce shut down the computer and ran to him graving his shoulder. He turned him around to see him with shocked eyes.

"Sorry Tony. I know it brings back bad memories but you have to realize that you weren't the only one." Bruce started before looking up to see him start walking again.

"I know now. Just drop it."

* * *

Stephanie started to walk and noticed Bruce and Tonys work was still popped up.

"Phase 2?" she clicked the picture to see photo's and blue prints of hydra weapons.

"It can't be." She whispered and turned as she heard footsteps approaching.

She ran throughout the corridors hoping it wasn't true. And made it to the storage corridor. She opened the first large chest she saw. Her mouth formed a strait line as she starred at the weapon that literally made soldiers disappear. She graved it and walked toward Fury.

* * *

After having Phil lead her to where Fury was. Stephanie was honestly surprised as she walked in to see everyone yelling at each other.

"I feel like we missed something important." Phil said making everyone go quiet as they took in their sudden presence.

"Fury" Stephanie said sternly looking at said man with a cold expression. Before dropping the weapon onto the table. Nobody said anything but starred at the weapon. Stark and Bruce refused to look in Stephanie's direction so it made everything more concerning.

"Please tell me that you were not going to do what I think you were going to do with this." She said keeping a straight face as everyone stayed quiet.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury was quickly interrupted by Stark.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said sarcastically as he move the computer screen towards Fury which shows the plans of the weapons. Fury said nothing but shot an icy glare at Tony who was trying to look innocent. "What were you lying?"

Stephanie rubbed at her forehead to ease the quickly growing headache before glaring at Fury. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Fury said turning his attention toward Bruce.

"I was in India, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said exasperated. As his knuckles slowly turned white. **(It was India right?)**

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha cut in. I slowly thought back to our conversation. Is it possible he has done the same to me?

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce countered.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Woman intuition.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury trailed of trying to think of where to place Bruce.

"Where? You're renting my room." Bruce said as his knuckles went completely white and I slowly made my way a bit closer.

"The cell was just..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce said as he stepped back toward the table with Loki's staff on it.

Stephanie watched as Bruce picked up the scepter subconsciously and heard the clip of Fury holder come undone.

"Dr. Banner, please. Put down the scepter." Stephanie said calmly motioning her arms forward to help him if he needed it.

At that same moment the computer shows a signal for locating the Tesseract. Bruce placed the staff unceremoniously onto the table and made his way to the computer.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as he uncrossed his arms.

Tony started to make his way to the door before calling out "I can get there faster." Before Thor's large arm stopped him.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

"And look at what a great job you've done keeping it safe."

"Look, all of us..." Stephanie started as she tried to remind everyone they were a team.

'Oh, my God!' Bruce whispered just before the whole plane shook. "Everyone Suit up" Phil yelled as everyone ran in different directions

* * *

After putting on the new outfit Stephanie found Stark waiting for his mission. **(pretty much wants to know what he's gonna do.)**

"Am I going with you Stark?" Stephanie asked Tony who still refused to even look in her direction.

"I will Stephanie. Go check on Bruce." Phil interrupted as she heard a loud angered roar. Joy.

"Alright, here Phil." Stephanie passed him her shield not seeing his speechless fanboy look. (Imagine him almost crying in joy.)

"It should help you dodge any incoming bullets." Stephanie said with a smile before winching hearing something smash in the background.

"But...but it's your..." Phil started looking at her with big eyes.

"Don't worry. If anything it'll get in the way of me calming Bruce."

"Let's go Agent" Tony yelled before carrying the Phil off before he could say another thing to her. Stephanie ran toward the sound of glass breaking.

* * *

**Sorry bout the late update**

**R&R**


End file.
